The Vineyard
by IOSirus
Summary: Growing old never sounded so good. Guest appearance from a character by Xavi... I hope I do them justice (Mercy76 themes)


Sitting atop the bluffs, their house arguably had the best view in all of Italy. The Sicilian countryside harbored their small vineyard, its rolling hills nestling everything into a cozy home. The expanse of the ocean provided the most spectacular sunsets. Waves splashed upon the sun-soaked shores, its rhythmic beat perfectly in-tune to the songs of the birds. It was absolutely perfect.

Angela sat in her garden, tending to her herbs. Each plant she handled with the gentlest touch. Scooping away the soil, she made a little hole to place the plant. Once seated to her liking, she added soil back and patted it down, making sure to water each plant. She did this for the entire morning, only stopping when Jack rounded the corner. Looking up from her handiwork, she smiled at Jack.

"Your garden has got to be the envy of the whole town."

"Thank you", Angela was blushing.

"I've got lunch ready if you want", jerking his thumb behind him, Jack motioned to the way he came from.

"Thank you, I'll be there in a moment", Jack came over and offered her a hand getting up. "These old bones just can't do what they used to."

Casting a sideways glance at her, Jack scooped her up into his arms, and carried her to the patio behind the house. All the while, Angela was at a loss for words.

"I… wha… but… Jack!"

"Sorry ma'am, but I'm forbidding you to do any work. Doctors orders."

"Will you at least let me wash up?"

Elongating a pause for comedic effect, Jack finally set Angela down, "I don't want to hear of any injuries while you're gone, understand?"

Sighing, Angela made her way into the house.

It's been ten years since Overwatch was disbanded. Talon lost its power, the Omnic crisis has long since passed, and no new issues had risen. Although Overwatch's second rise wasn't officially sanctioned, everyone received an honorable discharge and ceremony when it was shut down. New generations of heroes were soon to come, and with them, there were sure to be villains. But the world was tired of conflict, peace was welcomed with open arms.

Jack always wanted a home on the Mediterranean sea. He promised Angela that once all the fighting was over, he'd whisk her away to a lovely little house in the Italian countryside. There they'd make wine, grow fruits and vegetables, fish the azure waters of the Mediterranean, and grow old together. To Angela, it sounded like a dream; a dream she was willing to chase.

In the ten years they lived there, Angela was finally able to convince Jack of nanotech therapy. She was able to repair his eyesight, heal many of his scars, and even as far as returning some color to his hair. None of this came without some complaints from Jack.

"Great, now I have two-tone hair…"

"Well, I think it makes you look cute. It kind of reminds me of someone… Hal Jordan I think."

"I'm flattered, but Hal Jordan is a fictional character."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"He's a Green Lantern, from a comic book. That's the farthest from reality you can get. And how do you even know about Hal Jordan?"

"What, just because I'm a girl and a doctor doesn't mean I can't like comics."

"I thought that you'd be reading something else… something more sciency."

"Comics give us something to strive for, ideals to achieve, and they give us worlds to escape into. I love comic books."

"Huh, I'd never've guessed…"

"You're my Hal Jordan, but you're a Blue Lantern."

"Oh yeah? And how's that?"

"Because you've given us hope. You've given me hope."

It was times like this that Jack wouldn't trade the world for. He loved Angela, and felt blessed every day that she chose him over anyone else.

After quickly freshening up, and washing her hands, Angela made her way back outside to Jack.

"Is m'lady ready to dine?"

Counting on her fingers, Angela replied, "So you were a loving husband, a doctor, a sergeant, and now a medieval knight. What's next, a cowboy? Wait, forget I asked"

"Well Jesse isn't here, but I can give it a go."

"No no, I want Jack Morrison back. I want the man I fell in love with."

"That can easily be arranged."

Sitting down, they began to eat their lunch, and talk about the remainder of the day.

Jack began, "You remember that we'll be having guests over soon, right?"

"Oh yes, that's today! We need to get the house cleaned after lunch!"

"I actually took the liberty to clean it while you were in the garden. There's nothing you need to worry about hon."

"Oh, Thank you! Are the guest rooms all set?"

"Of course, nothing but the best for our friends. Speaking of which, I believe they're slated to show up at any time now."

As if on queue, Gabe walked around the corner.

Angela was elated, "Gabriel, it so nice to see you! Please join us!"

Gabriel Reyes, once the Reaper, formerly a Blackwatch agent, was once again a friend. The change happened during one of their last battles.

Bad intel said that the warehouse was abandoned, and that it was empty. It didn't mention any of the thousands of stored armaments, or any of the hundreds of explosives. Nor did it prepare either of the groups for the mercenaries who guarded it. Amélie was wounded by an explosion, and Gabriel couldn't do anything to help her. He was a soldier, not a medic, but what he saw changed him forever. Angela rushed through the onslaught of bullets and incoming fire to save Amélie's life. He saw compassion, he saw forgiveness, and he saw understanding. Even though Amélie and Angela were on opposing sides, Angela risked her life to save her former friend.

As she approached Amélie, Gabriel came to her aid. Providing covering fire, he and Angela were able to get Amélie to safety. Once out of the hot zone, Angela was able to administer treatment. Amélie wasn't in good condition: burns crossed the right side of her body, multiple lacerations, and open cuts, and shrapnel had pierced her torso. Gabriel was almost certain that Amélie wouldn't survive, but to his amazement, she did. Angela worked quickly, removing shrapnel and stanching the bleeding, she applied careful doses of nanotech in order to help Amélie's recovery. By the time she was finished, Amélie was able to walk and they all were able to leave the combat zone. Gabriel considered what he saw nothing short of a miracle. His friend was on death's door, and he found a savior in what he thought to be the least likely ally.

For a while, that was the last they saw of Gabriel. No one knew where he was or where he went. It was only after Overwatch had disbanded when he reappeared, and he showed up to none other than Jack and Angela's door. Seeking forgiveness, Gabe wanted to apologize for all that he'd done in the past as the Reaper. Jack was skeptical, he didn't know whether or not to trust Gabe, but Angela was different. She pulled him into a hug and said she forgave him for everything. All she wanted was her old friend back. Her actions surprised both Jack and Gabe, neither of them expected Angela to act the way she had, but they were glad she did. With his plea for forgiveness, Gabe also asked Angela if she could help him with his cellular degeneration. He knew it was a tall order, but he knew that if anyone could do it, Angela was the doctor for the job, and that she excelled in performing miracles. Through regiments of careful treatment and therapy, they were able to cure Gabe. No longer did his cells stay in a constant state of degeneration, and his pain was gone. To this day, he will say that his choice to ask for forgiveness was the best choice he's ever made.

"Hey, Ange. Jack. How're you doing? Your garden looks as beautiful as ever."

"Oh, thank you", Angela blushed.

"Gabe, come on and join us for lunch, we just started." Jack added, "It's caesar salad, since I knew you're trying to watch your weight."

"Jack, stop that…" Angela scolded him.

"It's alright Ange." Turning to Jack, "And I see you've only honed your sense of humor in your age."

"Eh, what can I say?" Jack shrugged, "But really, please join us. You must be hungry."

Sitting down, they all began eating their lunch and reminiscing of the days past; if the days back in Overwatch. Near the end of their meal, four more guests showed up.

"Terribly sorry for being late luvs, the airport was a bit of a hassle."

"Well, it's not every day that an airport has to work with a gorilla."

"Oh hush Winston, that's still no reason for it to be so slow."

Jack piped up, "Well we're glad that you're all here! Please join us, we've just about finished, but I'll get some more food ready."

Getting up from the table, Angela and Gabe greeted the new arrivals while Jack made his way back into the house to get more food.

"Gabe, I have to say, it's uhh… it's a surprise to see you here."

"You as well Winston, but I hope it's a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed it is." Winston smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you around while Jack's getting the food ready."

Making their way down the patio, Gabe showed Winston around the garden and the vineyard. Meanwhile, Angela was busy greeting Lena, Emily, and their newest addition: Isabella.

"Aww… And who's this little cutie?" Angela cooed.

"Go on Bell, say hi to Auntie Angela!"

The little toddler trundled her way over to Angela's open arms. Upon her arrival, Isabella was scooped up into an adoring hug, and a kiss was planted on her little cheek.

"Isabella… What a beautiful name. Lena, Emily, you will make wonderful parents."

After handing Isabella back to her parents care, Angela ushered her guests to the table. After greetings were exchanged, tours were given, and food was eaten, both guests and hosts sought the shade of an old olive tree in the back yard. There even Jack's old dog Avery joined them and played with little Isabella. It was a perfect day, in the company of good friends, under the Italian sun, no one had a care in the world. No one wanted to change a thing.

It was perfect.


End file.
